Ginny love
by Legendsong
Summary: Nice little fluffy romance story about Ginny. 1-2-3-Awww! Please Read! ;)


Just the first chap of a quick Ginny story I wrote to karate-chop my writers block. There is no better type of fanfic to write than fluffy romance is there ^_^   
The story uses quotes as foundations to the plot-line. Why? cos quotes are really good for story inspration and quote based stories are fun.   
Yes this isn't the most well written story you will come across. So what. I liked it so I posted it. Just enjoy the story  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. None of it mine all of it J.K Rowling and WB 's. No money made by me   
  
I feel that there is someone in the world who can complete me, make me feel whole, and who I can laugh with. That person will love me not because he decides to, but because of the fact that when he is near me, he will feel the way I do: like one full entity, concerted. I also believe that love is something that no one person can fix the limits of, because it is as infinite and mysterious as the stars that it's written on. No one really should attempt to explain it, because it is one of the greatest natural phenomena in the world that all people should just have blind faith in. Love is trust and certitude in the unknown, for without that faith, emotions can die.   
Mary Pat Michalek   
  
  
'Ah! desire. Such a large part of a human's most animal-like thoughts, a vital component in humanity's primal essence, and a damned lot of fun, especially if it concerns lust. Lust, the one thing that seems to propel most young ones through their teenage years, helping them survive the never-ending hormonal changes. Yes a bit of desire never hurt anyone', thought Ginny, who was not opposed to a bit of lust herself as long as she didn't go too far. There was loads of enjoyment to be had, watching nicely developed lads, with any luck in their swimming trunks, listening to their newly deepened masculine voices, provided you positioned yourself far away enough so you couldn't actually hear what they were saying, a great illusion destroyer if there ever was one (It made you giggle for all the wrong and most unkind reasons).' Indeed lust was good for laugh and a quick cheer-me-up but Ginny Weasley desired more than that. She wanted love. And not the everyday, " I'm very fond of..." kind of love. She wanted the passionate, intense, suns exploding type of love. Someone who could complete her, twine his soul around hers, light the dark, sad places of her heart and heal the wounds there with a touch. Someone to whom she would be able to do the same. An equal amazing love. To be with someone so that every day spent in their company would not be the same but each day something new and special. A person who she could be truly silly with and he with her. A person who would love Ginny, not who she resembled but her and her alone. Her and all her future possibilties. A friend and lover. A completion of her and she of him. Nirvana (1) surely.' Ginny grinned ruefully at where her thoughts had taken her, honestly she sounded like some weepy heroine in a romance novel.' Next thing you know' she thought ' I'll be flutttering some impractical wispy lace hankerchief over my huge bosoms and swooning.' Well her as of yet non existent huge bosoms. And the fact she had never swooned in her life. Actually she had no idea how to swoon. Couldn't be that hard really, could it? Hmm....'   
"Hey there beautiful!"   
Ginny jumped, jolted out of her thoughts as a tall, grinning, red-haired, long nosed not to mention freckly brother ginned down at her from the high altitude his head and shoulders occupied.   
Craning her head up to look at him from her sitting position and hoping she didn't snap her neck in the process, Ginny grinned back.   
"Hey there yourself Ron. Have I mentioned how really tall you've gotten?"   
"You and everyone else I know. Well you know what they say about tall men!"   
" They have really big feet?" said Ginny mock- innocently, not willing to give her brother an inch, ahem metaphorically speaking of course   
"Yes and everyone knows" Ron went on undettered " That the largeness of feet indicates the size of-"   
"The stink?"   
Yes I mean no I mean wha-?. Hang on a sec are you suggesting my large glorious feet smell like anything other than the delicate scent of freshly dewy roses?" Ron raised his eyebrows nearly all the way up his head in exaggerated outrage "I should tickle you to death right here and now!"   
" Freshly gooey roses maybe. Face it fire-top, your feet smell terrible."   
"Harry's never said anything and we sleep next to each other in the dorms(2) "   
"Ah yes well, Harry's too nice, isn't he. But I know for a fact that he sleeps with peg on his nose" Ginny said, still grinning.   
"Sneaking into our bedroom in the middle of the night to look , no wait gaze longingly at young Mr Potter then, have you?   
There was only one way to deal with that remark, Ginny decided, launching herself at Ron   
"Tickle Fight!!!!" she yelled   
Things quickly disintergrated into kindergarten level.   
*Footnotes*   
(1) For the life of me I couldn't remember exactly what Nirvana meant. If it, as I suspect, means 'bliss' than whooppe because that's what I meant with it   
(2) No this isn't a Harry/Ron slash fic. Its supposed to mean they sleep in beds next to one another in their dorm at Hogwarts. Sorry to those people who may of thought otherwise   
If you like this little teaser chapter and want to read more, say it in a review and I'll post some more chappies up. I don't like to pester people for reviews but it'd really help me figure out whether to post more   
Thank you for reading the story :) 


End file.
